By Any Other Name
by Hot Crimson Passion
Summary: While hanging out with her friends, Naminé decides that she wants to come up with some new terminology for her writing, creating a game between them. She also uses the opportunity to play matchmaker between two of the. Lemon, Complete, Oneshot. RikuSora


By Any Other Name

* * *

Authors Note: E3 2015 = new KH3 trailer and this is my happiness embodied. As always, I don't own anything but the words themselves. Such a pity really.

* * *

"I need some good words for penis," a slender blonde woman declared from her position in an overstuffed armchair, her laptop on her lap. The statement itself wasn't weird, especially who it was coming from, but it was where she was that caused her group of friends to stare at her with raised eyebrows and looks of confusion plastered on their faces.

"Naminé, you do realize that we are in the middle of a coffee shop right now, right?" a tall man with pale silver hair whispered harshly, embarrassment at being in the same vicinity as the girl flushing his cheeks.

Naminé just smirked looking over at her best friend who was no so subtly sharing a love seat with a bubbly brunet who didn't look nearly as scandalized at her declaration and just went back to his conversation with his own best friend. "Like anyone here cares. Watch!" with that, the blonde stood up in the midst of the busy café that was packed with dozens of people in line and scattered at the various tables and chairs throughout. "Hey, everyone! I'm writing gay erotica here and need some new terminology!"

As expected, only one of her friends ducked at Naminé's outburst, but only a few little old ladies turned to look at the grinning girl, and more than one of those ladies had sly grins on their faces.

"Face it, Riku, people around here either A) don't care, or are B) far too used to Nami now that they ignore her," a berry haired girl grinned, her smirk all too like her blonde cousin's to be good.

"Do you just have to be so…open about it all?" grumbled Riku as he leaned back in his seat, his arms folded over his chest.

The brunet he was seated next to then leaned in close to the silver haired man, a grin on his face a mile wide, knowing that he was making the other man a little uncomfortable with his closeness. "Don't tell me that all of this talk of dick is making you uncomfortable, Riku. It's not like you don't have one or have never seen one before," Sora laughed, loving the way that the older man's body tensed up when he got this close. After all, everyone, their mother, grandparents and their dogs all knew that Riku had a humungous crush on Sora. The only one that was not willing to admit to the crush was Riku himself, which everyone used as a teasing point for the normally overly confident man.

"I just don't feel that this is the most appropriate location for a conversation of this nature," blushed Riku, more from the heat radiating from the petit brunet's body rather than the subject matter.

Kairi let out loud snort of a laugh that almost caused her to spill her latte. "I so would never have pegged you for being such a prude, Riku. How can you openly date guys and still have those kinds of modesty issues."

Riku only glared, clearly not impressed at all. "Just because someone is gay or bi doesn't automatically make them a pervert."

"Yeah, take Nami for example. She claims to be perfectly straight and she's probably the biggest pervert out of all of us." Sora laughed before taking a sip of his cappuccino

Naminé just made a little bow. "Why thank you. But I'm sure that writing graphic gay erotica counts as something."

"Of course it does. Not to mention that Sora doesn't flaunt his gayness either and he's been out since he was like four. But when he's drunk, he gets to be as much of a pervert as even Axel," giggled Kairi, nudging the brunet with her foot.

Sora stuck his tongue out at her. "No one can top Axel."

"Except maybe Roxas. I'm sure that Axel lets him top every once in a while, because let's face it, with how much they have sex, Roxas would never be able to walk if Axel didn't bottom every once in a while." There was an evil glint in Naminé's sapphire eyes as she typed furiously on her keyboard as she talked. The comment caused both Sora and Kairi to groan loudly.

"Do you really have to talk about that? I don't want to think of my brother having sex," Kairi whined.

"How do you think I feel? Roxas gives me far more details than I want because he's under the impression that because we're twins that we should share everything, including stories of our sex lives."

"Please tell me I did not just walk in on a conversation about my baby brothers' sex lives again," a tall man with dirty blond hair asked as he walked over to the corner of the coffee shop with an equally tall redhead.

"Demy!" grinned Naminé, and without missing a step, placed her laptop on the table in the middle of their couches and jumped up in a single movement. She then threw herself into a grunting Demyx's arms and planted a loud kiss on his lips.

Everyone groaned at the expectedly overt display of affection, but none was louder than Sora's. After all, it was gross enough when one of your best friends was dating your brother, but for them to be so blatant about it in front of you was just not fun.

"You're still not over that, Sor?" Kairi laughed as Demyx and Naminé finally broke apart and went back to sit in the oversized armchair that the blonde girl had been occupying, this time with Naminé on Demyx's lap.

Sora rolled his eyes and didn't comment anyway else but by sticking his tongue out at his best friend. The tall redhead only laughed at the action before walking over to the chair that Kairi was in, looking over at the loveseat, Sora in particular. "Well, you eventually got over the fact that I violate and molest your twin brother at least twice a day, so I'm sure that Nam corrupting Demyx should be fine with you in the next six months or so."

"Shut up, Axel. I don't want to know anything else!" Sora groaned, burying his face into Riku's shoulder, effectively hiding the grin that he knew was on his face. He could feel the silver haired man tense up, but that was alright by him.

"Heh," Axel smirked, turning around and sitting down, directly on top of Kairi. The petite redhead tried to fight her way out from under her brother, but with him being so much larger, her efforts only resulted in her own limbs flailing and her words muffled, which did nothing to faze Axel. "So, what did I over hear about needing to talk about my favourite body part? And do you guys hear something?"

"Naminé is writing more gay erotica and wants some more interesting words for male anatomy," Riku said, rolling his eyes and taking a sip of his coffee, trying not to show how much he was enjoying having Sora leaning up against him and how it was affecting him.

"Ahh, so I'm ass…OUCH!" Axel cried, jumping up and rubbing the back of his neck. "The hell, Kai?! You bit me!"

"Only because your fat fucking ass was crushing me, you stupid ass hat!" She growled, but everyone knew that this was perfectly normal for the not so normal siblings. Axel then grumbled and moved to lounge over on the other love seat that completed the square of two couches and two chairs.

"So, how different are you looking for, Nams?" Kairi questioned, acting as if she hadn't just been telling her brother off.

Naminé shrugged, grabbing her laptop once more. "Just things beyond the normal; dick, cock, length, member, shaft, hardness…All those seem to be overused. I want to step it up a bit, but without going all Harlequin 'Meat Rocket'."

"What are you saying? Meat rocket is classic! You can't be dissing that!" smirked Axel.

Sora laughed, finally lifting his head off of Riku's shoulder, not missing the sigh of disappointment that escaped the silver haired man at the action. "I saw Divine Love Stick once."

"Ugh, I remember that one! I sent you the link to that fanfic. But I'm sure that I can find better now." Kairi laughed before pulling her phone out and rapidly typing on it for a few seconds. "Oh, look at this one! Burning shaft of loving heat!"

Demyx grimaced with a laugh. "That sounds like an STD or something. There has to be better terms out there. Where are you looking, Kai?"

"Just regular fan fiction websites. There really isn't any other place, because I doubt that there is a wiki for this after all," she giggled, scrolling through the pages on her phone. "Some of these are insane! How can people think that some of these are at all sexy or erotic?"

Sora had joined in the fun, pulling out his own cell and beginning his own search. "Really? I can't believe that someone would…oh my god. They do. I just found one, raving red rocket of pleasure? Really?" Everyone else just began laughing and just like that, it became a game.

"Herman the German in a turtleneck!" Axel smirked, not even looking at a device, which didn't surprise anyone.

Naminé just giggled and began typing rapidly on her keyboard, trying to find a better one. The only person who didn't seem to be interested in playing the game was Riku as he tried to hide the flush on his cheeks behind his coffee mug and sink down lower into the couch. "Ooh! Here's a good one!" Naminé squealed. "Mushroom topped meat stack of pleasure."

"Piss weasel? What the hell?" Demyx laughed.

Sora snorted. "Pastrami pole vault? How on earth is that at all sexual?"

"What about Mr. Drippy? Ain't that one so erotic?" the smirk on Axel's face continued to widen as he leaned back and looked at the ceiling. After all, he knew that he had a vast array of slang terms and wouldn't need to search.

"Heat seeking moisture missile?" giggled Naminé.

Kairi began to laugh harder. "We must be looking at the same author because I just found fur seeking moisture missile."

"Now that's classy," Demyx laughed, rolling his eyes.

"Not as classy as purple helmeted warrior of love." Axel pointed out.

"I just found one that used yogurt slinger and custard launcher in the same sentence," Sora managed between his fits of laughter, "And then they used meat Popsicle and cream filled sausage. Why so many food references?"

"Because you can only use artillery cum shooter if it's military porn?" suggested Axel.

"Where do people come up with these? Rampaging sword of plunder? Sounds like someone has a pirate fetish." grinned Kairi.

"One eyed wonder worm? That's as bad as one eyed wiggling welsh man," Demyx chuckled as he scrolled through his phone, one arm wrapped around his girlfriend's waist. "Oh, and then they used skin flute. It wasn't even a blowjob scene!"

"I still like throbbing thrill hammer. Sounds powerful." Still staring at the ceiling, Axel was loving every minute of the conversation and wished that Roxas was here with them to join in. He'd be able to think of some good ones. But alas, Roxas had been wanting to use their new set of handcuffs for a while, and last night had presented a great opportunity. So now the blond was home nursing his sore and bruised wrists and wishing for the pain in his body to stop or at least lessen.

"Aww, here are some duds. Middle stump, third leg," Naminé frowned.

"I found one head jack," Kairi winced, "After all; it would be creepy if it had more than one head."

"No, that would just be tentacle hentai." Axel said, a matter of factly. "But if you're looking for a Politian fetish, you could call it a member of parliament."

"The hell? Artistic cauliflower? What does that even mean?" questioned Sora.

"Boiled turnip? How the fuck does a penis look like a boiled turnip?" Demyx laughed.

"When it's tired of being a red hot ray raping rod?" Axel shrugged; still smirking for all that he was worth.

"Hold it!" Naminé cried with a laugh. "I just found a winner! Devine Meat Rocket of Pure Loving that Penetrates Venus Temples of Love."

Everyone burst out into even more laughter at that and there were tears glistening in the corners of more than one set of eyes. And despite being so uncomfortable at the whole situation, even Riku had a hard time keeping a smile off his face.

"Oh. My. God," Kairi said suddenly, sitting up rod straight on the edge of her chair. "No, I have the winner."

"You found something better than that?" Sora asked, laughter still colouring his words.

"Yup!" she giggled. Everyone began to grow silent, looking over at the berry haired girl, anticipating the response. Even Axel was unable to find anything to say while waiting for his sister's proclamation. "Ready?"

"Of course!" Naminé answered for everyone, her fingers poised over her keyboard, her own grin just as wide.

"Here goes! Flaming staff of vengeance which conquers the sniveling flowers of pink town with medieval globs of gooey hysteria."

A silence fell over the group as they all looked at the berry haired girl with wide eyes. Even Axel was silenced at his sister's discovery, a feat in and among itself.

"You're making that up, give it here," Axel said finally, reaching over and grabbing his sister's phone. "Well, fuck. It really is there, word for word."

At the confirmation, everyone completely lost it, even Riku.

"That's…." wheezed Demyx, leaning on Naminé for support as he laughed, unable to form any other words. Naminé was in full fits of giggles, tears running down her flushed cheeks as she did everything to stay perched on her boyfriend's lap and not drop her computer.

Sora had also 'accidentally', fallen against Riku, and was barely able to breathe through his own laughter. "Seriously?" he squeaked out.

Even Riku was joining in the laughter, unable to deny the hilarity of the subject, despite his earlier reluctance to join the conversation, thoroughly enjoying listening to those last few contributions. But that may have been because Sora was pressed so tightly against him. But that was neither here nor there. He was just going to relish in the warmth as long as possible. "You guys are absolutely neurotic, you know that, right?" He said between deep chuckles.

"How are we the neurotic ones when we are just reading them off and not the ones that came up with them?" Kairi laughed, pulling her phone away from her brother.

"Are you kidding me? Most of those are golden! I'm so going to use them. Especially the Flaming Staff of Vengeance. That's just epic," giggled Naminé, ensuring that she had recorded all of them. After all, there was no other time that she would get that would provide her so many amazing euphemisms.

"Oh good lord, don't bring yourself to that level, Nams," Demyx chuckled, "You're so much better than that. Why would you do something like that?"

Naminé could only smile widely. "It's so nice to have a boyfriend who is supportive of me writing gay erotica." She giggled before leaning over and placing a kiss on Demyx' lips, which quickly escalated from there.

"Anyway!" Sora said, finally sitting up and removing his weight from a disappointed Riku. "As much as I thoroughly enjoy watching my big brother sucking face with one of my best friends, I think I've had enough coffee for a while and the conversation can't get any better from here, so I think I'm going to excuse myself on that note and head home." Shrugging his messenger bag on his shoulders, the petit brunet stood up, grabbed his empty coffee cup and with waves and farewells, made his way out the door, nodding politely with a smile at some of the elderly ladies who had turned around at Naminé's earlier outburst on his way out.

"Seriously?" Kairi said, the jovial laughter that had been colouring her words earlier completely gone.

"I can't believe you let him go!" Naminé added, breaking her kiss with Demyx to glare at her best friend.

Riku, confused beyond all belief stared at all of his friends, each of them giving him a look of pure exasperation. "What?" he asked completely perplexed.

"I can't believe that I'm saying this about my baby brother," Demyx groaned, rubbing a hand over his face. "Go after him. Follow him home. Tell him how you feel and then you'll probably get laid."

The silver haired man's jaw dropped comically as his eyes went wide at the realization of exactly what had been said hit him. "What? Does that mean that you all know? Naminé, you promised that you wouldn't tell anyone!" he groaned, burying his face in his hands to hide the quickly spreading blush on his cheeks.

Axel couldn't help but snort. "Are you kidding me? The entire world, their dog and their goldfish all know. And despite the fact that he's an airhead and wouldn't even notice if the sky suddenly turned green, Sora knows."

The blush that had appeared so suddenly on his face disappeared just as quickly and his already pale skin turned ghostly alabaster. "He…he does?" he stammered out.

"Definitely," Kairi laughed, reaching over and patting her friend on the shoulder.

Still embarrassed, Riku looked over to them. "And he's not disgusted with me?"

His four friends all looked over at him and began laughing. "Are you kidding me? All he does is whine about how he has been trying to get you to confess, but you would never get the hints that he was sending, that and he wants you just as much," Demyx laughed.

"He's only been in love with you since he hit puberty," scoffed Axel, waving his hand in the silver haired man's way. "Not to mention that he has amped up throwing himself at you lately." The girls both nodded their heads in agreement at that one.

Blue-green eyes widened further at the comments of his friends as he was too stunned to speak. How could he have not noticed something like that? What did everyone mean about Sora throwing himself at him more lately? Sure, Sora seemed to be making more physical contact recently, but he had always been a touchy feely kind of guy.

"Riku!" Naminé exclaimed, clapping her hands loudly in front of his face, snapping him out of his funk. "Whether or not you noticed, it's still true. Now, get up, go after him and screw his cute little butt into tomorrow and call me and give me details on if he is as good in bed as his big brother is!" the blonde then pulled her friend up off the loveseat with surprising strength and pushed him in the direction of the door.

Still slightly dazed, Riku finally was able to walk on his own, exiting the small coffee shop. When the cool air hit his face, it woke him up further and brought him back to reality. Taking in a deep breath of preparation, the silver haired man began the trek down the familiar city streets. Not paying a lot of attention to his surroundings, he almost jumped out of his skin when he bumped into someone. With a hurried apology, Riku turned to face the person, his face flushing when he saw the familiar brunet and his wide grin.

"Well, that took a little longer than I expected. I'm assuming that they finally ganged up on you and convinced you to follow me?" the wide grin never left Sora's face as he stood, his arms crossed over his chest.

Running a hand nervously through his long silver hair, Riku chuckled fretfully, "Yeah, I guess you can say that is what happened."

Laughing again, Sora then linked his elbow with his friend's and continued walking down the sidewalk, dragging the taller man along with him. They didn't say anything during the short walk to Sora's apartment, but the taller man could feel the butterflies churning in his stomach the entire time and the blush never left his cheeks. As they entered the high rise that Sora lived in, Riku could practically feel the desperation in the brunet's movements, so he just continued to allow himself to be pulled along.

"So, I guess that you know now?" the petit man said, still grinning as the doors of the elevator closed, leaving the two of them along in the box for the ride to the thirteenth floor.

That ever present blush burned brighter as Riku stood awkwardly in the middle of the elevator, watching the younger man lean up against the metal lined wall. "Yeah." That was the only word that he managed to get out before he felt Sora grab hold of the front of his thick black hoodie, pulling them close together before pressing their lips together. Taken completely by surprise, Riku was startled by the ferocity and passion in Sora's kiss. The dominance was almost unexpected, but not at all unpleasant. Feeling the smaller man's hand reaching up to tangle into long silver hair, he couldn't resist the small moan that escaped him, just as he reached his arms out to wrap around Sora's waist. As soon as that happened, Riku felt the brunet's lips curl into a smile against him and the body heat just radiated off of the smaller man.

When he felt that his friend finally began to respond to the kiss, Sora deepened it by parting his lips and allowing his tongue to snake out. He traced the thin lips that he had fantasied about for so long now with his tongue, hoping that he wasn't moving too fast, but knowing he wouldn't be able to stop even if asked. Tasting the bitter remnants of coffee lingering on Riku's lips, the younger man relished the flavour before snaking his tongue into the taller man's mouth. Just as the silver haired man let out a deep moan at the contact and responded by moving his own tongue in time, the elevator dinged and the door slid open.

The younger man pulled away with a wide smirk, loving the look of rapturous pleasure on the tall man's face, coupled with a look of disappointment that the kiss was over already. "You staying in the elevator or are you coming inside for more?" there was a previously unheard huskiness to Sora's Voice as he took a few steps out of the elevator, placing his hand on the door to prevent it from going all the way back downstairs with Riku still inside and delaying the encounter even longer.

With the dazed look on his face still as prominent as when he had run into the brunet on the street, Riku nodded absently before stepping out of the elevator and mindlessly following the petit man down the hall towards his apartment. No matter how long he had been dreaming of and fantasizing about this moment, he had never expected it to actually happen and he could feel the nerves building inside him along with all the other emotions. Did he want this already? Was it moving too fast? Was Sora taking advantage of the situation? Because according to the girls, the brunet had been attracted to him even longer than he himself had been nursing desire for the younger man, but oh how he wanted this. Obviously there was chemistry between them and it wasn't like they hadn't known each other and been friends for almost twenty years. What was the worst that could happen?

With a coy look over his shoulder, Sora stopped in front of his doorway, keys in the lock. Riku could only stare at the back of the brunet's form, admiring how the jeans clung to the younger man's ass, openly showing his want of the lithe body. As the brunet pushed the door open, the taller man could only move forward, wrapping his arm around the thin waist, pressing firmly against Sora's back, hips grinding harshly against the denim clad ass.

"That's more like it," whispered Sora contently, loving that he was finally triggering a response from the silver haired man. And here he thought he'd have to be the one to initiate everything. Rolling his hips backwards to meet each thrust, he reached one hand up behind him to tangle in the long silver locks. A light gasp escaped Riku as the brunet's head lolled backwards to rest against the taller man's shoulder. As soon as he did, the younger man found his exposed neck attacked by a curious set of lips and an exploratory tongue tracing invisible lines up and down the length. And after only a few moments, Riku's teeth began to nip at the tanned flesh. "I think we need to get inside now and gave a little more privacy."

The silver haired man only grunted in agreement. His hormones had now overtaken his common sense and shadowing any doubt he had about this. The desperation that they both were feeling was amazing, pushing every movement either of them made. As he continued to wait for the younger man to open the apartment door, he continued to thrust up against the smaller body. He needed this so much. It didn't matter that Sora had only revealed that he returned Riku's feelings only a few moments before, this was something that the silver haired man wanted. With a long lick along the tanned flesh, he attempted to pull the smaller body closer against, by was stopped as the brunet finally pushed the door open and stepped away from the taller man.

"I don't think that you want us to give my neighbours a show," Sora smirked, sauntering over the threshold, enjoying the sensation of the older man's eyes burning into his ass as he walked forward. If Riku wasn't willing to go further than heavy petting, then Sora would have to rectify that quickly. He had not been waiting this long for the silver haired man to be acting like a horny teenager afraid of being caught by their parents. Setting down his bag, Sora then pulled his t-shirt over his head and dropped it on the hallway floor just as Riku made his way into the apartment, closing and locking the door behind him.

Aqua blue eyes widened at the sight of the tanned expanse of the smaller man's back. "Shit," he whispered, already feeling the arousal building in his jeans, every emotion that he had felt for the brunet over the years coming quickly to the surface. "I want you."

"Are you going to come and get me, then?" the brunet grinned playfully. He then swayed his body in an overtly sensual manner before hooking his thumbs into the waist band of his pants and slowly pushed them down along with any underwear that he wore. Eventually they fell into a pile on the floor and Sora only continued to smile before stepping out of the pooled fabric, leaving his shoes and socks behind. With a final wide smirk plastered over his face, he looked back over his shoulder at the silver haired man whose eyes were just about bugged out of his head. He felt no shame in staring like this, the first time he had been able to so properly. And just before the brunet turned into the bedroom, Riku's paralysis broke and he rushed forward until he was pressed against the smaller body. Hands gripped tightly at naked hips as the silver haired man began to kiss along the tanned neck.

Sora let out an airy moan as he leaned backwards into the touch. The heavy fabric of the taller man's jeans rubbed up against his thighs and ass, but grinding against it felt good. At this point, any friction would be amazing. Every inch of skin that touched burned through the brunet and it was all he could do to contain himself. The firm grip that held his hips held him in place as he attempted to reach one hand up tangle in the silken silver strands of hair. "My god!" he gasped out as the obvious bulge in the front of Riku's pants pressed firmly against his crack. This had been something he wanted for so long now; everything was surreal at this moment. And when he felt the long fingers on his hips beginning to travel down from the boney hips towards his groin, it spurred the arousal in him even further.

As he sucked, nipped, licked, bit and kissed the salty flesh of the petit man's skin, the silver haired man could no longer resist the temptation of the erection that jutted out from the naked body. Sora had been the object of his desire for so long now, and to have him here in front of him and naked, aroused and compliant, it was better than his wildest fantasy. And with every little thrust of Sora's hips back into his own restrained arousal, it made Riku even more sure that this was right, it was something that they both wanted. "Dammit, I really do want you," he growled roughly as he took hold of the thick length and began giving it short, jerky pumps. He could easily feel the shudder that went through the younger man at the rough contact.

As he felt the taller man twist his grip every couple of pumps, Sora's patience was beginning to wear thin, knowing that he wanted so much right now. And despite how amazing the tight grip felt along his length and the friction was incredible, he knew that Riku wouldn't be able to take this any further, or at least not fast enough for the brunet. Squeezing the hair in his hold tightly, the younger man grinned widely as he thrust into the pumping fist and deciding exactly what he was going to do to push this along faster.

"Sora…" the silver haired man gasped as he ground his hips harder into the naked ass he was pressed against. He was still in disbelief that this was still happening and the friction he was experiencing was truly more than he could have ever imagined. He was afraid to move this any further though, praying that he wouldn't be pushed the obviously eager brunet too far. Despite the fact that he was the one that was still fully clothed as Sora was the one completely naked in front of him, he didn't want the younger man to think that he had to do this just for him. But it just felt too good to stop. He would be fine if the brunet wanted to just continue just as they were now.

When he suddenly felt a hand creeping down inside the back of his jeans, dexterous fingers dancing deftly over the smooth skin, he couldn't help the gasp he felt escape at the contact, causing him to thrust forward harsher than before. He heard Sora chuckle deeply in front of him as the nimble digits made their way down to his crack, dipping into it and massaging the skin there, but not touching the rosebud of skin that was incredibly alluring. From that simple touch, he could tell exactly what Sora was trying to convey. There was nothing that the brunet was not willing to do right now, including topping. Normally Riku would have no problem at all with that, but right now he just was feeling an overwhelming urge to take the younger man, something that he just knew that Sora would not be opposed to. With a low growl, Riku drove his hips harder into the firm ass and gave the hardened length in his hold a few final twisting jerks before letting go of it and squeezing the thin hip in his hand was still on as well. He then stepped back from the slim body, his own hands rapidly working to divest himself of all his clothing.

Not wanting to miss the opportunity of watching the silver haired man stripping, Sora turned around just in time to witness the heavy black sweater being pulled over his head, revealing the expanse of pale chest that the brunet had admired from afar for so long now. There was something different about being able to openly gawk at the lean chest, instead of having to sneak a peek at the beach when no one else was looking. As soon as the garment feel to the floor, Sora no longer could contain his patience and he rushed the taller man, engaging him in a fierce kiss as his hands fumbled with the button and fly of the dark pants before forcing them down, pulling down whatever under garment that Riku had chosen to wear today along with them. Finally, here was the tall silver haired man in front of him, naked as the day he was born and all Sora's.

With his hands now unoccupied, the taller man reached up and took hold of either side of the brunet's face, deepening the kiss and trying to take back control. With his tongue still battling the younger man's inside of his mouth, Riku stepped out of the pile of his clothes before thrusting his naked form firmly against the brunet's, their exposed erections finally coming into contact with one another, the heat radiating off of them almost as amazing as the physical sensations themselves. As their kiss continued, each of them tried to convey all of the desire that they had been withholding for so long now, the petit man released his bruising grip on the silver haired man's hips and wrapped one hand around both lengths and squeezing tightly. As he felt Riku push firmly into the tunnel of his hand, Sora couldn't help but grin into the kiss. He knew that the older man had been harbouring this crush, but in all honesty, the brunet had expected to Riku to be a lot more reluctant to progress this far so fast. Not that he was complaining, or upset about the fact, after all, he had been fantasizing about this very moment for so long himself.

"Oh God!" Gasped Riku as the petit man pumped their erections rapidly. No longer able to contain himself, the silver haired man could only thrust in time with the pumping, needing to find the release he had so desperately desired from Sora for so long now. His forehead bowed forward, pressing against the tanned one, becoming lost in the sensations that encompassed him. Though the act was something familiar to him, the emotions that flooded him to the point of overwhelming him were something that the silver haired man had never fathomed experiencing before.

Sora relished in the sensations almost as deeply, but he knew that there was something different-something more to this one than anything else he had experienced. So as he pumped at his own shaft, feeling the taller man grind into it, he reached his free hand up to tangle in Riku's silver hair, gripping it tightly. All the while, he whispered little words of encouragement to the taller man, mostly to keep Riku from thinking too much about this and what they were hopefully going to continue into after this step. "Come on, that's it. Rock into me. Feel my hand tighten around your thick cock. Come on, cum for me, Ku. You know how much you have wanted this, it's all yours now. Take it." As arousing as it was for him, Sora's main priority right now was to bring pleasure to the taller man. His pleasure could wait, until he could be sure that Riku would go all the way with him and wouldn't become self-conscious now.

The words struck all the way down deep inside the silver haired man, and after only a few more violent thrusts forward, he could no longer control himself and with only a few airy moans and attempts at words, his entire body went rigid in mid thrust as he felt himself explode from the inside, spilling his load all over Sora's stomach and hand, something that the brunet eagerly collected and continued to pump their lengths, spreading the thick fluid further around. The taller man fell limply forward after the last spasm left his body, Sora laughing as he caught him, finally releasing their cocks to wrap his arms around the panting Riku. Placing his head on the silver haired man's shoulder, the petit man could only nuzzle into the sweat slicked skin, trying to take in everything that was happening, telling himself that it was really happening and not only another fantasy.

"Are you going to survive?" chuckled the brunet as the heaviest of Riku's pants finally subsided. Not that he wasn't fully enjoying the sweat slicked body pressed up against him. And the feeling of the thick fluid trickling down his stomach and legs was absolutely blissful. It all felt so good and he wanted so much more, but if more would scare Riku off, his own pleasure could wait.

When the white spots finally began to clear from his vision, Riku squeezed the lithe body in his hold tighter, knowing that now that he had the younger man in his grasp, he never again wanted to let him go. "I suppose I will. At least I would have died happy." The silver haired man smirked before kissing along the brunet's ear curl, taking the sensitive curl between his teeth and scraping his teeth over it, able to feel absolutely every shudder and sigh that racked Sora's body at his ministrations.

Letting out a gasp, the petit man could barely keep his thoughts straight, not having the privilege of the samr release that was allowing slightly cleared thoughts of the silver haired man. "Well, as long as you're alive and kicking, how would you feel about returning the favour, Ku?" Sora's voice was definitely getting airier by the moment, and it was all he could do to restrain himself from forcing the taller man down to his knees to finish the job in one way or another.

Finally pulling away from the brunet and able to support himself on his own legs again, Riku gazed down to the smaller man, attempting not to give completely into his hormonal urges and throwing Sora up against the wall and burying himself up to the hilt. While he knew that the brunet could handle it, as he knew about many of the previous trysts that Sora had in the past, but there were reasons, such as just that, that those relationships had failed. Riku needed to know that this was more, that this was all he had imagined, wanted, needed and more. This was Sora, the one he desired more than anyone else. He couldn't call it love, not yet. But it was more than just lust or a quick fuck. Their first time had to be more than a rough fuck born from desperation.

Unsure why the taller man had stopped, Sora couldn't miss the look of pure admiration that was on Riku's face, focusing on his own features. It was filling him with more emotions and feelings that he had ever considered existing in him ever before. That only intensified the arousal he felt, and as much as he was enjoying this kind of attention, there was another kind of attention he wanted more than anything right now. Pushing himself forward, Sora then slid his arms around the lithe man's waist, until the skin contact was renewed and his erection was pressed against Riku's inner thigh once more. "Please, I'm begging you. Do something, anything. I want you Ku. I want this so much."

That broke Riku out of his revere and his own arms tightened around the petit man, though this time his hands didn't stay around the brunet's waist, he directed them to rest on Sora's ass, squeezing the firm globes harshly, spreading them. When he felt the brunet gasp and thrust into his leg, Riku could feel his own arousal returning quickly. That was all the encouragement that he needed to give himself the confidence to make his next move. With the bulbous cheeks spread wide apart, Riku allowed one finger to dip between them and stroke the rosebud of skin that this far had been hidden from him.

"Ku! Please! Inside me! I…want you! I want you inside me! Please!" gasped Sora as he threw his head back in pleasure. He heard the chuckle from the taller man at his reaction which caused Riku to begin massaging his entrance firmly without actually putting any pressure on it. "I…I have lube in my room, please." His words were getting more and more desperate and airy, it was all that he could do to stay on his feet in order to not collapse at the silver haired man's rough touch.

Those were exactly the words that Riku wanted to hear. It was more than enough proof to him that Sora wanted this as much as he did, and possibly, judging by the desperation in his voice and motions even more. "So what say we go and get it then?" the familiar smirk was on Riku's lips as he leaned down to first capture the petit man in for another blood searing kiss that added more fuel to their arousal. But it wasn't enough for either of them, and they both knew that. So before they both wanted to, the kiss was broken and Riku reluctantly dropped his arms from around the smaller man, earning a very disappointed and mournful moan. But he also knew that if he didn't, then he probably wouldn't be able to stop and he might regret what his hormones would cause him to do.

Despite the disappointment he felt at the loss of contact, Sora knew that it would be worth the momentary displeasure. With a conspiratory grin on his face, the brunet took hold of the taller man's hands and led him down the short hallway to his room. He could feel a slight touch of nervousness in Riku's hands, but no hesitation in the contact. The two dozen steps were the longest of his life, but thankfully, eternity went by faster than he expected until he was pulling Riku into his room for the first, and hopefully not the last time. When he heard the taller man take in a deep breath, he knew that he wanted to be in control for this time. Not necessarily take Riku, but just be the one in charge for this first time. "Bed. Now. Get comfy," he whispered as he turned around, pulling Riku's face down to his own before engaging in yet another kiss that left them both gasping for oxygen.

And who was Riku to deny such an order?

He went over and propped himself up on the red pillows, the anticipation maddening. His eyes never left the naked man who walked over to the tall dresser, opening the top drawer and pulling out a tube of lube. Each swap of his hips as Sora walked over to the bed, every movement that he made caused his erection bounce slightly, mesmerizing to the silver haired man. It was all he could do to not reach down and stroke himself. The brunet was sexy in so many ways, especially the confidence that he held beyond anything. It took only a few steps for the smaller man to approach the bed again, crawling along the comforter, a seductive grin on full pink lips.

Sora made his way up the bed until he got the taller man's knees, straddling them so that he was just out of reach of Riku's desperate hands. "Patience, Ku. You'll be well taken care of, don't worry about that," he grinned. With that said he popped the top off of the plain white tube and poured a generous amount into his cupped hand. With a meaningful smile directly into the aquamarine eyes, Sora then tossed the lube onto the bed by the silver haired man's hip. Then, without a breath of warning, he leaned his body down and took the thick length of Riku's cock into his mouth, eagerly taking in the flavour of Riku's previous orgasm that remained there. His tongue was nimble, tasting every inch of the swollen member, wrapping around the head and probing at the leaking slit. When he heard the guttural moan rumble forth from the taller man, Sora felt another deep pull of attraction erupting inside him. Soon, hands were pulling at thick chestnut spikes and Sora was confident that Riku was going to be distracted enough; he then reached behind his own body and smeared the clear gel between his own ass cheeks, rubbing one finger over his own hole.

Above him, the taller man let out a deep moan as Sora's tongue lapped at the head of his aching cock, his hands going instantly tighter in the cinnamon hair, pulling harshly to force the smaller man's mouth and deft tongue down on his length. It was so much warmth that surrounded him, and it was Sora. Nothing could be better than this moment, them together on the bed and getting prepared to finally take this step in their relationship. "Sora!" he gasped out as the dexterous tongue continued to work his length, most of the thoughts abandoning him completely. He would allow anything at this time as long as Sora didn't stop.

The brunet couldn't help the curl of his lips as the taller man gave into his passions and voiced them well. And though no proper words passed through Riku's lips, Sora definitely caught the message loud and clear. Not having the will or patience to have this particular encounter drawn out, knowing that this definitely not be the last – nor only – tryst, the petit man then eased two fingers into his own body, his excitement and the liberal amount of lube making it easy for them to slide in with minimal resistance. Using his own gasp to his advantage and took more of the thick member into his mouth until the tip hit the back of his throat, and the same time pushing his fingers in to the knuckles.

Giving himself only a few seconds to become adjusted to both sensations, he adopted a quick rhythm, synchronizing the two actions so that every time Riku's cock made its way into his throat, the fingers made their way into his rectum, spreading further and further apart each time, trying to prepare himself as much as possible before he would lose control, but with the sounds that the taller man was making, that moment would come sooner than later. Each time his fingers scissored further and further apart, the brunet could feel a slight burning through his spine, a welcome sensation and it was amplified by the increasingly salty flavour of the heavy erection in his mouth. And as he felt the fingers entwined in his hair tighten even more, Sora decided that it was enough, he wouldn't last much longer. So in a single movement, he removed his own fingers from his body and allowed Riku's penis to slip from between his lips.

A whimper of disappointment sounded from the silver haired man as he released the thick hair, aqua eyes trying to follow the smaller man through vision clouded by arousal. It wasn't hard to make out Sora crawling further up the bed until he was now straddling Riku's hips. With a gulp that displayed only the barest amount of nervousness, he reached up to grab hold of the brunet's waist, hoping to give him the support and leverage that he needed. With only a teeth baring smile, the petit man then lifted himself up a little, then reached between their bodies to hold the slick erection steady before positioning it at his lubed and stretched entrance.

Both men took in a baited breath as the brunet eased himself onto the stiff member, hissing as he did so. Apparently he hadn't prepared himself quite enough, but it was worth it for sure so far. A brief moment of panic was crossed the silver haired man's face, but it quickly vanished after a reassuring smile from the brunet. Then he just allowed himself to be lost to the tightness and overwhelming heat. Good Lord, it was so much! And it was Sora! His Sora. Not a fantasy, or a replacement, but truly Sora, and he would never let him go again. As the smaller man sink down to the hilt, Riku could not hold back an airy chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Sora grinned, glad for the opportunity to allow his body to adjust to the sensations. After all, Riku was definitely not little, and he could have definitely used a lot more lube, though he wouldn't want to change this, his first time with Riku, for anything.

"I'm…I'm inside you. This is really happening. I'm not dreaming this time, am I?" he smiled, lifting one hand up to place on Sora's face, and as soon as this thumb came close to the brunet's lips, a kiss was placed on the rough pad. Sora only grinned at the comment as he moved his hands so that they now rested on the taller man's sweat slickened chest, using his own thumbs to play with the hard pebbles of nipples that protruded from the pale skin.

"Yes, Ku, you are. Your flaming staff of vengeance is conquering my pink town." There was a wicked grin on Sora's face as he leaned forward until his nose brushed against a gasping Riku's, knowing the tightness that must be encompassing the taller man at this time. And if it was anything like the fullness that he was experiencing, it was better than anything that he had ever felt before. After all, this was Riku, his original crush, fantasy, desire. Everything that Sora ever wanted was currently beneath him, buried up to the hilt, panting, gasping and quivering.

With a groan that was equal parts annoyance and outright pleasure, both of Riku's hands went down to grip the petit man's hips harsh enough to bruise. "Don't you dare start that now, so help me or I will pull out right now and you can finish this on your own," he growled deeply.

Sora could only laugh as he shifted his body, drawing a gasp from the silver haired man. "Do you honestly think that either of us could stop right now? Or want to?" he whispered, leaning down to capture pale lips once again, taking full control once more before matching the movements of his dexterous tongue to those of his hips. Each roll of his body sent a shock of pleasure up his spine and down each of his limbs. The thickness that was spreading him wide slid in and out at a maddeningly slow pace, rubbing along all his internal walls, the thick head hitting all the right spots in his passage.

Fingers flexed along tanned hips, Riku knew that he was quickly losing his grip on reality. The tightness was so overwhelming around his length, and it was more than obvious that Sora was an absolute master of his body. Every muscle moved with purpose and to bring the most pleasure to him as possible, and each roll of the brunet's body drove the moist heat further along the taller man's member. But the pace….it was slow and meticulous. There was no way that Sora was still adjusting, was he trying to prolong this? Did he really believe that this was going to be a one-time thing? After all that they dealt with and had been through together to get here? No way that this was going to be a one-time thing, and he was about to prove that the brunet was not going to be the only one with a dominant streak in him. Allowing the smaller man to continue to control the kiss, Riku then began to trust upwards at a pace that he set, taking the lithe man by surprise and feeling both a gasp and a smile on his lips.

It didn't take long for Sora to adapt to the new rhythm, each thrust into his body sending jolts through him, loving every moment of it as he felt his body shuttering with the movement. And with each rough thrust that Riku made, he could feel the swollen head of Riku's erection coming closer and closer to that single most elusive place inside him. That somewhat surprised him, after all, he had never been with someone that had hit his prostate the first time they were together. One more reason why this was all that much more special between them. With a loud moan, Sora finally broke the kiss and straightened his back and drove his body down harder onto the thick erection.

Whether it was desperation or pure passion, Riku could sense the change in the brunet's movements and began to meet them with his own, thrusting aggressively until the only sound between them were grunts and that of skin slapping harshly against skin. Every push that he silver haired man made into the slick passage brought an almost oppressive pressure around his length and the pleasure was magnified through his entire body. It was simply amazing. More than he had ever thought possible. And with that ecstasy burning through his veins, he felt the desire to bring that same sensation to Sora. With a loud moan, he then altered the angle of his entry, pushing in just a little bit further and he was rewarded almost instantly with a pleasant reaction.

"Holy mother of all that is sacred!" gasped the brunet as his prostate was not just attacked, but assaulted repeatedly and rhythmically with the blunt head, each strike sending him closer to that ever looming edge. With a fury that was brought on by all the overwhelming emotions that came flooding into his mind, body and soul, Sora reached down and steadied himself by grabbing the taller man's biceps as he moved his hips in time with Riku's thrusts, ensuring to get that blast of pleasure each time.

A pace like that was not easily maintained and thankfully it was not looking like Riku was going to need to keep it up for long. This was all too much for him to handle. The tightness, the heat, the moisture, the sounds that Sora was making, the smell of their sweat and his earlier release, it all combined into a heady mixture that forced the silver haired man to absolute bliss before he was fully ready. And it happened without warning. Suddenly he was swallowed by that pleasure educed oblivion, his body convulsing with the energy of his release as he shot his load into Sora's awaiting channel as he cried out the brunet's name with every ounce of his heart.

Feeling the thick cum hitting his prostate directly was enough to the smaller man to join his lover in that ultimate bliss, and with only a few final harsh thrusts down onto the impaling member, Sora released his own seed, not once needing to touch his own stiff erection, shooting cum onto Riku's chest in a pool as he arched his back and let out his own cry of pleasure that resonated down into the silver haired man's soul. As a final spurt of cum left the now softening length, Sora finally collapsed, exhausted now, onto Riku's chest, uncaring of the mess that lay between them, nor making any move to remove the softening shaft from his body.

They lay like that, gasping for air and holding one another tight as their orgasms flooded after affects through them, but nothing was unwanted. It was finally Sora who broke the all too comfortable silence between them. "So really, who was it exactly who convinced you to follow me? Kairi or Naminé?" he questioned with a mischievous grin on his lips as he placed small and simple kisses all over his lover's cheeks.

Riku only let out an embarrassed groan. "Demyx actually. Apparently I'm not very good at hiding my feelings from some people."

"I can't believe it took you this long, especially with how I've been all but throwing myself at you lately," chuckled Sora as he continued to bath Riku's slicked skin with tiny kisses, loving the taste of sex and the taller man's natural musk he was finding so intoxicating. "Anyway, they are just going to have to wait a little longer to find out if anything has happened between us."

"Why's that?" there was an unexpected warmth that was quickly spreading through Riku as he thought of what Sora was going to say.

The grin never left his face as the brunet forced his tired body to sit up again. "Well, you've cum twice. I've only gotten to once. Can't let you beat me, can i?"

Snorting, Riku returned the smirk easily. Trust Sora to make a competition out of it. Who was he to turn down a challenge? And if he could always keep one up on the feisty brunet, then it would keep them together. There was nothing wrong with that. "You're on."

Sora only grinned. "No, show me what you can do with that divine meat rocket of love."

Riku never provided an answer other than a groan, but Sora never complained about the lack of one.

* * *

Another long over due one shot, this one is to celebrate the new E3 KH3 trailer featuring Sora's new duds, gameplay, theme ride summons and GOD LOVING FREAKING TANGLED WORLD! So excited beyond words! Now, a lot of those terms My twin and I found while reading fanfiction one night seven years ago, and now I made it into a story. Some were found though through a random search of odd names for penis. Kinda scary actually :P No idea when my next oneshot will come out, but I do have the last two chapters of my epic In The Marble Halls Of Althenia to finish typing up and another oneshot that is more than half written. As always, thinking of Pahoyhoy when posting this story, remember how much I love you and everything is going to turn out awesome! And to Rooj, who is the Demyx in this story to my Naminé hehe. Until next time!


End file.
